Project Legacy
by Goku12345654
Summary: An experienced member of the memory department of Abstergo finds himself working on a rebooted memory console. The DDS is now in sync. Thank you for your patience. We hope you'll enjoy your experience.
1. DDS in Sync

Project Legacy Chapter 1: Giovanni Borgia

I own nothing of the assassin's creed series. Wish I did though. There would be more modern day stuff. Seriously what happened?

-**_Memory Loading_**-

I was standing in a light blue void, the occasional white hexagon floating by my field of vision.

When I looked down I noticed I was not myself.

I was a child. A very young child.

Where am I? What am I?

I don't remember what I was doing before all this…. Why am I so scared?

I want my mom…

_The DDS is going to try to synchronize you with the memories of a child. This may be confusing for you at first, as you will lose your ability to convey complex thought, but your mind should quickly adapt._

I- huh?

Okay I now have a few questions answered.

That still doesn't explain why I was here. I needed answers, I took off into a sprint hoping to reach some kind of wall. If I find a wall I can find an exit.

Then the world brightened blinding me. Once my eyes adjusted I realized I was no longer in that area, I was now in Italy. Specifically a Borgia house.

How did I know that? What the fuck is going on?

_The truth behind the real parents of Giovanni Borgia, the "Child of Rome," has long baffled historians. But even more perplexing is Giovanni's insignificant life that followed. How does one stand right in the center of the hurricane and remain untouched? Your task is to learn what history has hidden from us._

_-__**Memory Loaded**__-_

_Papà tells me that Roma is not safe for me. He says people want to hurt me. They want to hurt our family. When I ask him why, he says because they know we are better than they are. He says our family must stay together. They will teach me to be strong._

I blinked looking around I was inside a building, in 16th century Italy. In a simulation I guess? What do I do now?

Then I noticed an exclamation icon floating in the distance 20 meters ahead of me. I- or Giovanni started to jog towards the front door to this villa. Wherever that was. Looking around I noticed that the people I looked directly at glowed slightly. Yeah, that would make sense in a simulation. I finally reaching the outside I saw my "Papà" standing in the courtyard. Cesare Borgia.

What.

I flinched and wondered if there was some way out of this situation. From what I remember Cesare was a fucking sociopath. A sociopath with a kid. Joy.

I walked up to him and noticed that he was not responding to my approach. As I got closer the man glowed and I saw mission 1 appear.

It said Might. Nest to it was an icon that said start mission. I steeled myself and confirmed the decision.

There was a flash and suddenly Cesare was animated and tossed me a wooden sword.

Shit.

-**Loading**-

_Papà teaches me how to fight with a wooden sword. He says one day I will use a real one and I need to be good at it. He plays too rough! Sometimes I think he will hurt me._

Was that Giovanni? Also double shit, Cesare is more fucked up than I thought.

Then he started to speak," Boy I will make a warrior of you. Hold up your sword, don't drag it!" Giovanni flinches and lifts it up. Cesare walks towards me and before I realize that I have control again he strikes me. That fucking hurt.

I swing at him hoping to return the favor. I only hit air.

Curse my child body! I swing angrily at the jerk. Every swing I miss Cesare hits me in return. Before long Giovanni is crying and I'm just wondering if I can call this mission a success. Then I lose control again.

_Papà tells me to calm myself. He says I have done good today. That if I need to cry and get angry before I can fight, then he will make me cry and get angry again tomorrow. He says I am learning._

Double shit! How long was this memory? Do I have to go to bed now?

Then the world was engulfed in blue light.

I was back in the memory corridor. How did I know that? As I felt myself dislodge from this virtual world I felt my senses returning. I remembered who I was.

-**Exiting DDS-**

I pulled the headset off my face blinking rapidly. I was back in my office. In modern day. Hopping out of my chair I put as much distance between the machine and myself. I struggled to recognize where I was. Don't be going crazy. Just relax and think. There's the desk, my chair, my computer screen, my posters of the other projects. I remember everything of my life.

Staring at the blue Abstergo symbol floating across the screen I finally calmed down. Okay my brain isn't melting. So back to the main problem.

What was that? I was supposed to lose complex thought. Not forget who the fuck I was! Why did I agree to test out the DDS 2.0? I sighed and walked out of my room. I should have asked to join the Sample 17 project. I think I would've been fine shoveling shit as a sheep herder.

I need to talk to Melanie. We are going to have a long conversation about all the side effects this machine is supposed to have.

Gonna be a long fucking day.

The empty room was illuminated in the blue screen of the DDS screen. Then for a split second the screen turned red and the Abstergo symbol flipped upside down.

Then the room returned to its normal color.


	2. Ambition

Chapter 2: Ambition

**I own nothing of the assassin's creed series. If I did modern day would be more developed. Please read and review**

I barged into Melanie's office furious. I was going to have some answers! I marched up and gave the blankest look I could muster. She looked up and gave me a smile.

What.

"Okay so what was that with the DDS Melanie? I forgot who I was and what I was doing in there! If that's the new DDS function then I think I would like to be reassigned! I'm trying to stay calm but I lost myself in there!" I was pacing around as if that would keep me calm.

Melanie blinked and a look of pure surprise appeared on her face. It was obvious she didn't know. I sighed, "Could you send someone to check the machine, I'm not getting back in that machine until I know it's safe." I turned and gave her a wave as I walked back to the elevator.

As I walked into the elevator I heard Melanie call out, "We thought that might've happened, we already sent someone down to check it out. She should be gone by the time you get back"

As the doors closed I couldn't help but glare. That bitch sent me into that thing knowing!

I don't get paid enough for this.

I walked back into my office and saw no major differences. Only a sheet of paper next to my headset saying "_Hopefully this update will save you from future problems!" _ I blinked and stared at the piece of paper. I know most of the Techs here. Whose handwriting was this? Was this another new guy who was gonna kidnap someone and then get themselves killed like what happened last year?

I shivered and sat down at my desk. That is someone else's problem, maybe the new security guy. Otso whatever his name is. The stick in the mud and his follower are probably the creepiest people in this building. And the employee following them around while going through whatever memories their so interested in was even creepier. I talked to that person once.

Never again. I don't think I've ever been so freaked out by a person before.

But back to something more interesting. The DDS was fixed and I'm ready to find out what happened to Giovanni. I should do some research on Giovanni before I go back in. But where's the fun I that?

I put the headset on and started the machine. The DDS has named the memory pack.

Nature Vs Nurture

-**DDS LOADED**-

The world vanished and I was Giovanni again. Thankfully the memory corridor vanished almost immediately and I was back in the Borgia villa. In his room.

The room was very lavish for a five year old. It was covered in balls, cloaks, books, and tops. There were so many tops. As I checked out the objects Giovanni spoke, "Where's_ the rest of them?"_

Hmmm side quest stuff! Just what Abstergo needs if they decide to make this into a game like Liberation. I looked around some more and found no more in his room. I turned and sent Giovanni out of his room. The moment I walked out Giovanni stopped moving and the camera sent itself down a floor to a glowing door. So that's where I need to go.

I ran down the hall and down the stairs reaching the room. When I walked in I smelled chemicals and noticed the aludel in the room. Lucrezia Borgia is sitting at the only table in the room motionless. Just like Cesare before I started the mission.

Jars of plants and animals are throughout the room, and the many books scattered around give me the impression that it's a room of secrets and magic.

I'm guessing those ideas are coming from me synchronizing with Giovanni.

I walk towards her and an icon appears next to her. Mission 2, it says Ambition. I activate the mission and I lose control of Giovanni.

_Today I am playing with Papà's sister, Zia Lucrezia. She is sad most the time, but spending time with me makes her happy. She says today she will teach me about the world. She promises not to talk to me like a child. I promise not to talk to her like an adult and she laughs. I laugh too._

Giovanni and Lucrezia talk for a long while. She talks about how everyone hats the Borgia. (**_Rightfully So_**)

Huh? Did I hear that? Must have been my imagination. When she asked him what he would do if someone wanted to hurt the family.

_I tell her I would hit bad people with a sword. She asks me what I mean by bad people. I tell her those people who would hurt others. Those who do not play nice. She looks sad._

Getting up she explains the many ways that someone can kill someone. When she gets to poison Giovanni asks if Cesare poisoned Fiora. Whoever that is Giovanni seemed really sad for her.

Lucrezia doesn't respond. Bad sign.

_I ask Zia about my Mamma, if she knew her. She says she did. My Mamma was young. Too young to know what she was doing. I ask where my Mamma is now. Can I meet her? She says she does not know, but she does know my Mamma loves me._

Pause the Simulation.

Oh shit.

Is Giovanni's mom….. But that would mean since Cesare is his dad.

Fucking sick man. (**_You never know it might not be him…._**_)_

There's that voice again! What the hell is that?

Unpausing Lucrezia explains that people hate the Borgia's because their rich and strong. And here I thought it was because they were horribly corrupt and just generally assholes.

Giovanni tilts his head and asks why they can't make the others rich too. Lucrezia laughs and sends him away. As he reaches the door Lucrezia calls out to him to not trust anyone.

_Not Papà. Not Nonno. I ask if I can trust her. She begins to cry, so I leave her alone._

As he leaves the room I regain control and the door remains shut. I can hear her crying softly. But Giovanni never goes back in the room, so I can't get back in.

But the good news is that I can explore the villa! I take off into a jog and search the hallways and the rooms looking for Giovanni's tops. Then I see it sitting on the stair rails.

It was an eagle. A Greater Spotted Eagle to be exact. It was just staring at Giovanni. Or was it staring at me? Giovanni wasn't reacting so didn't that mean this wasn't in the memory?

Then it took off. The occasional red spark flying of its feathers. I decided to take off after it. Going down the stairs I rushed past any servant, or guard thankfully neither tried to stop me. In fact they seemed to have stopped completely.

The bird landed on a bench and waited for me. As I reached the bird, I reached for it and tapped it. The bird blinked and then exploded. Giovanni screamed and hopped back. In the area the bird was in there was now a circular void showing a carriage moving along on a road heading towards a town.

In town was Lucrezia Borgia and a hooded man in white. They both kept looking out the windows looking for something or someone. Finally they seemed to calm down.

Then they started making out. And pulling each other's clothes off.

After a couple seconds the void closed itself and the bench was back.

The bird was gone.

**_Hey, now! Abstergo should be charging you for this memory!_**

What The Fu-

-**EXITING DDS**-

I pulled my headset off and stared blankly at the screen.

I need a raise God dammit.


	3. Religion & Humility

Chapter 3: Religion & Humility

**I own nothing to do with the Assassins Creed series. Except for any OCs I may make.**

**-DDS LOADING-**

There was no way that after what I saw that I was going to stay away from the machine. After collecting myself I plugged myself back into the DDS and right back into the cold blue white void. Before loading the world, I decided to check the memory set, there were more memories on the system.

Did that mean the hacker added more 'extras' in those memories? Well no matter. Once I finish the set I'll report the hacking to the security tech. There is no way that I'd spend any time with that psycho Otso.

**-DDS LOADED-**

I was Giovanni once again. I was starting to like the kid. He may have been five but I was starting to realize he was pretty clever. His questions and his bravery were interesting to observe. Still, I doubted that Abstergo wanted to use these memories for entertainment purposes. Not my problem though.

My job is to synchronize to the memories and make it easier to watch and produce them. Nothing more nothing less.

I was in the courtyard and there was the guards standing guard outside the villa. The servants were working frantically. Someone important was coming huh? I wonder who.

Suddenly Giovanni took off into a sprint heading inside the building. As I watched him head deeper into the villa Giovanni started to think.

_Nonno is going to let me play with the Apple today! He says it is not a toy, but I think it is a toy. It glows. It makes noises. Sometimes it talks to me like Consus does._

What. The pope was leaving his awesome castle thing to return here. To let Giovanni play with an apple?

An apple? Well I'm pretty sure it's not an actual apple. It's probably an accessory that Giovanni thinks is magic. Whatever let's do this.

Giovanni walked into Rodrigo Borgia's room and I saw the apple.

That was no apple. That was some metal ball. That glowed lightly in the light. The strange lines covering it were the most confusing. They seemed to have a pattern with no pattern.

Giovanni ran up, hugged his Nonno, ready to start his lesson. It glowed and I felt like if I had all the power in the world.

The fuck is this thing?

_Nonno asks me about Consus. He asks if he can talk to him. Consus is not here. He does not play when Nonno is around._

Why was the Pope interested in an imaginary friend? What was the point of these questions?

_Nonno asks if the Apple is speaking. It is. He asks what it is saying. It says COME CLOSER. It says CLEAR YOUR MIND. Nonno asks me to pick it up._

Giovanni walks up giddily toward the apple. A single prompt appears in the air.

**Press X to activate the Apple.**

Activating it I immediately realized why he wanted Giovanni to use this thing.

The room was warping around the two of them.

_I pick up the Apple. The room looks funny. The walls are bending. Eyes slowly open themselves along the wall. It looks like they are breathing. Nonno yells for me to stop! He is scared. I put the Apple down and he apologizes._

_He asks me to take the Apple again. To make a bird. I ask what he means. He tells me again. Make a bird._

**Press X and hold R2 to create a bird.**

_I think about a bird. An eagle! I see a bird's shadow on the wall. It's not right. I think harder. It begins to fly!_

What the fuck is going on?

Seriously! I know this is the memory of a child, but all of this can't be some hallucination of a child.

_Nonno cheers as my eagle flies around the library! He sees it too! I begin to laugh and it disappears. Nonno writes in his book and tells me we have done enough for today. I put the apple down and walk out of the room._

The cinematic ends and I have control of Giovanni again.

I guess I should continue on with the memories. I was going to have some questions for Abstergo. I wonder if I was going to get any answers. I head to his room and I reach his closet I'm suddenly put in a void with multiple outfits for the five year old.

Seriously? Next you'll tell me I'll have to pay with my actual money too.

I decide on the Borgia cloak and head towards the marker leading to the next mission. I reach the courtyard and I see Micheletto Corella standing in the courtyard grinning like a sociopath.

Fucking Balls.

_Papà has asked his friend Micheletto to teach me today. I do not like him. He is mean. He does not like me either, even though I am nice._

I activated the mission and got ready for a beat down. Then I notice the optional objective at the bottom corner of the simulation.

**Strike Micheletto once.**

Jesus, this was not going to be fun.

_Micheletto asks me if I know where to kick somebody. I tell him I would kick somebody in the knee. He says a knee hurts, but there is a better place that hurts more, even for a woman. I ask him if he has ever kicked a woman and he says he has kicked many!_

_Micheletto pushes me to the ground and tells me to get up! I try to stand, but he steps on me! He tells me that I will be dead before I reach ten. He says he is wasting his time!_

I push Giovanni off the ground and put as much distance between myself and that psycho. I bum rush the fucker and strike him with Giovanni's fist.

Hah! 100% sync fucker!

Then Micheletto pimp slapped me down to the ground. And returns his foot onto Giovanni's back.

_I bite his ankle! He picks me up by my shirt and holds me over his head! I cry for my Papà, but nobody answers! Micheletto tells me biting is good if somebody is holding you, but asks me what I'll do when he smashes out my teeth. I beg him not to smash out my teeth!_

_He pretends to throw me at the wall, but stops. He asks me if I wet my pants. I tell him I did not._

_Micheletto asks if I have learned anything. I tell him no, but I am lying. I have learned to hate him._

Yeah you're not the only one with that feeling kid.

I see the 100 sync circle appear next to the ended memory and I sigh. I decided to call it I night. I saw no other hacking attempts in the area, so maybe that was a one off. Hopefully.

**-EXITING DDS-**

I sighed and stretched out. Getting up I walked out of my room only to have my arm grabbed and slammed against the wall.

Holding my arm was Otso Berg.

With a glare he spoke, "We should have a word about the memories you just saw"

This was not going to be fun.


	4. Haunted

Chapter 4: Haunted

**I own nothing but my OCs. I have no ownership over the Assassin's Creed series. **

**Read and Review!**

"I know you've probably seen a couple things that probably didn't make sense to you, I want to assure there is a logical explanation." Otso Berg gives my pat on my shoulder and continued his stalk around my chair.

After I had been "convinced" to go to his office and talk about Giovanni's memories. By talk I mean he want on a 5 minute speech about how since Giovanni was a child we couldn't expect to have the memories make sense.

I was going to respond everything made sense till that apple scene. The way Otso was ranting I decided it would probably be best to keep that to myself. I just kept nodding and agreeing with him. Obviously whatever the apple did Abstergo wanted to keep hidden.

Fine by me. This was getting into conspiracy theorist levels of crazy. Otso finally realizing that I either drank his Kool Aid, or I really didn't care what I had to say. He waved me off and I got out of there as quickly as humanly possible. Walking out I saw his two dogs watching me. Violet da Costa and the newbie who worked under them.

I waved brightly and jogged to the elevator. The farther away from them I was the better I felt. Getting in and finally going down a floor. I finally sighed and relaxed.

Safe at last. Until I walked into my office space. There was someone under the DDS humming away like there wasn't a care in the world. I knocked on my door leaning against it.

The techy who showed herself was not one of the ones I knew. She was around my age. I guess… 19 or 20? Dark brown hair, green eyes, and she wasn't as pale as most Tech personnel. She had a tan. Maybe she was sports buff. Whatever. She noticed me and froze.

So you're the one who recalibrated my DDS huh? I walked up and helped her back onto her feet. She shook her head and sighed, "I was hoping I could get this done and get out before you got back. I'm real shitty at conversations." "Well I think you're doing swimmingly, so what were you doing down there?"

Suddenly she brightened up. "Well the DDS is an older piece of tech, so it doesn't automatically download new memories from the HELIX servers. So I have the great pleasure of coming here every couple weeks to add new ones." She pulled a flash drive out of her pocket and flipped it in the air smirking.

I nodded and returned to my seat. "Thanks! I'll guess I'll see you around then miss…?" "Gavina. Gavina Tonnels" I waved her off and pulled the headpiece back over my eyes.

Let's see how far the rabbit hole goes.

-**DDS LOADING**-

I wasn't Giovanni anymore. I was a grown man in white hooded clothes. Extremely elaborate clothes. These would've cost a fortune. Was this Giovanni as an adult? That wouldn't make sense would it? I would have been told I was experiencing a new subject's memories. Then I noticed a series of words float by.

_Pack 2: Haunted _

I tried to rotate the headpiece to try and see the person's face. When I did I saw no features. Just a blank face. The DDS couldn't find it? Wow. Then Giovanni started to speak.

_In my dreams I am older. I speak words I do not understand in my waking life, yet in this phantom life, they are clear. I do not know who I am but I have flashes of what I have done. I have travelled far and I have taken lives. I am a messenger and a deceiver._

How is Giovanni reliving memories back in the 16th century?

The world wasn't fully rendered. I seemed behind me was the blue white void. In front of me was the void. A small area around me was rendered. I was surrounded by other men garbed in white robes. They seemed so focused on me. This was disorienting for me. Then I realized Giovanni experienced the same thing.

This kid could never catch a break.

**_What did the Shroud do to this poor kid? He should be dreaming about the Renaissance equivalent of sunshine and lollipops, not murder and politics! I've never seen anything like this! –Erudito_**

The voice echoed through the world. So your back huh? Whatever nice to have company when you're having a trip. Let's synchronize to this memory.

_The Brothers stand before me. I am not one of them yet, but I soon will be. Tonight, I ascend._

_Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember ... nothing is true._

_Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember ... everything is permitted._

Who were these people? A cult? What were they doing? The biggest question was who Erudito was, and what the hell the shroud was.

The man whose memory Giovanni and I were experiencing put his arm in front of his as the hooded man directly in front of him approached. He pulled a hot iron tong around his finger and the world turned white from the pain.

_They leave their mark upon me. A symbolic sacrifice. Searing iron burns the flesh of my hand!_

_All that is left — the leap of faith._

Leap of what? I see the other hooded men approach the ledge and dived into the void below. I have never been so freaked out in my life. Did they all commit suicide? I should have played Liberation. I thought that was just a glossed up history game. Not reality!

_They lead, each Brother plummeting from the tower and landing safely below in a bale of hay. They are like eagles. Truly free. I do not hesitate_

The man takes a running leap off the edge. The next moment everything is rendered clearly. It looked like I was still in Italy, but I was plummeting so fast I couldn't figure out where.

The world was beautiful.

_The fall feels like a flight. Exhilarating!_

No mystery man. Terrifying.

**_His name is Perotto. Giovanni dreamed as Perotto! That means he must have had Lucrezia memories in there that would make Oedipus blush! This is bad, bad stuff, but you need to dig deeper. I will work on preventing this from reaching any Abstergo reports. –Erudito_**

I stared at the message floating in front of me. I hadn't even realized I'd need to prevent this from reaching the top brass. Whoever Erudito was, he or she was 2 steps ahead of me.

-DDS IN SYNC. 100% SYNCHRONIZATION-

-EXITING DDS-

I was becoming too accustomed to experiencing mind fucks. This was way becoming way too commonplace in my life. Kinda wish I was back on the other floors. Shoveling shit to get 100% synchronization was seeming pretty awesome at the moment.

Erudito said Giovanni was experiencing the memories Perotto, and he might get Lucrezia's too. That confirms it me. Giovanni was the kid of Lucrezia and Perotto.

Whoever that guy was.

That information would be good enough to keep Abstergo off my back for a couple weeks. That would be enough time to go through the rest of the memory pack.

I hopped out of my chair and grabbed a bag of chips to munch. I should also start typing a progress report to send up to Melanie before she starts checking in.

This is probably the most fun I've had here.


	5. Madness

Chapter 5: Madness

**_I own nothing of the Assassins creed series. Well except for my OCs. At least I think so._**

I sighed and got ready for another session. I was going to finish these memories and get those reports going.

If I could I'd try to contact Erudito again. I need to figure out what the fuck was so important that the person would hack the memories of Abstergo entertainment. I sat down and returned the headpiece to my head.

Down the rabbit hole again Alice?

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++DDS LOADED++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_I am tangled in nightmares. I have never felt love. I have felt love so strongly it _strangles_ me. I am Borgia. The Borgia are my enemies. I am Assassin. The Assassins are my enemies. Cesare is my father. Perotto is my father. Perotto. I am Perotto. I am Giovanni. I am lost._

This kid really needs a hug. Also therapy. This kid would have been a therapist's dream.

_I am drowning in a sea of letters. I must write. I have not learned how. Words I cannot understand cover every surface in blood red ink. I try to write over them with my quill. The blackness of my ink is lost in the scarlet pools._

I was nowhere again. A blue void surrounded by black code running through the sky. Then in a flash Cesare appears.

_Papà strikes me with his blade! Cesare stabs me in the back! I cry. I fall. I want to be free of him. I want to kill him. I will get into trouble. I will cause trouble for Lucrezia. I must run to Zia. Everything for Lucrezia._

He vanishes and Giovanni is surrounded by the hooded cultists again. They stand in a motionless circle showing no openings to escape.

_Men in white hoods surround me. Am I here to teach them? How? I am a child. Are they here to teach me? My students. My executioners. My future?_

_I know too much but I know nothing. I am innocent, yet wracked by guilt. _

Giovanni suddenly vanishes and is replaced by Perotto. He suddenly sprints after a faintly glowing object in the distance. The world cracks around us as he runs further through the memories.

Is this the animus? Is this Giovanni?

_I chase an object of power. I have no faith that it will work. I know how it works. It will heal him. It will heal me. It will remake me._

_My dream threatens to burst. It is too much. Will I ever wake? Will I ever sleep again?_

The world erupts into white.

_I am a baby again. Sick. Dying. I carry my baby. I have the Shroud. He wraps me in a blanket. The blanket hums. The Shroud hums._

_**YOU ARE UNDEVELOPED**__. Heal him! __**SUBJECT IS UNDEVELOPED**__._

_ Damn you! Heal him. Who is talking? Who is yelling? __**COME CLOSER**__._

_ It hurts! __**PAIN IS TEMPORARY**__. I do not understand. __**COMPREHENSION IS UNNECESSARY**__._

_**REPARATION IS POSSIBLE. DIFFICULT.**__ Do it, then!_

_ So warm! So cold. It draws the life from me. It makes me feel alive. Is it done? YES. Did it work? Answer me! Did it work?_

_ Consus? Are you there, Consus? __**SLEEP, CHILD. FORGET THESE DREAMS**__._

Giovanni wakes up. I'm a bit confused since it's the middle of the day. A nap? Does it matter?

Breathing heavily he pulls himself up from the bed. Tears are running down his face. He's terrified over what just happened. He's been terrified over a lot of things. He suddenly jumps out and he mutters,"_ I hate Papà. Nonno only cares about the Apple. Zia is always sad. I want to run away from them! I want to live somewhere else."_

A pigeon flies into his room. For a second I thought the bird was for me. Another message from Erudito. But it doesn't leave a trail of red data. This is from the memory.

_A pigeon flies into my room! He has a note tied to his foot! I pull it off and he flies away. I stare at the note, but I cannot read it._

A featureless gray man appears next to him. Giovanni grins at him and shows him the note.

Is that Consus?

_Consus tells me what it says. It wants me to come to the fountain square. A game! I love games!_

_Nobody watches me. It is easy to sneak out if I am quiet._

I am given control of Giovanni. I wait for the objective to appear. It says **Escape the Villa**.

Great, I hated these people anyway. I ran out of his room and I take off. I sneak past "Nonno" and walk as quietly as possible down the corridor. I walk past a door and Giovanni stops. I hear faint sobbing.

_Zia is crying again. She will cry more if I go see her. I walk past her room._

Damn kid. That's cold. I finally take him outside and I see multiple guards at the gate.

How did Giovanni escape in his time? Then I see a man walk towards the guards.

_The guards are at their post. They are close to the gate. Somebody shouts at them and they chase after him! I run through!_

Giovanni is finally free. I thought I had free reign over this part of Roma. But the minute I walked out of the golden trail to the fountain square the world would flash blue and warn me of desynch. I sighed and walked through the crowds hoping to get there quickly.

Giovanni finally reaches and I must admit, it's beautiful. There are three fountain statues of different beauty. The only one I was interested in was the one with a note in it's hand.

_I run to the fountain. One of the statues has another note in his hand! I take it. It tells me to find my way. It says to use my other eyes._

My other eyes?

_The note told me to use my other eyes. Sometimes I see things that are not there. Drawings, or waves. I look around the fountain for drawings. I like this game!_

Then I see another prompt appear in front of me.

**Press O to Activate eagle vison**

I blink and press O.

The world is blue and the people walking around were a brighter version of it.

Then a man glows gold as he walks away from the square.

_I look for an arrow or footprints. I do not see anything. The note did not say what to look for. There! A man who is brighter than the rest. I run after him!_

_I run into an alley. The man is not here. Where did he go? I look up. There! He is up there! I laugh at him. He waves at me to follow._

Giovanni runs after him as quickly as his little legs could take him. It wasn't very fast, but gold man was making sure we kept up.

_He is fast! He jumps from roof to roof. I stay on the streets and try to keep up! We reach another alley. The man puts up his hand. He wants me to stop. He puts a finger to his mouth. He wants me to be quiet._

Then I realize why he wants me to stay quiet. There are two bums watching me. I try to walk by them, make it look like a rich kid has no problem being here. They don't buy it for a second.

They grab him.

_One has no teeth. The other one has a knife! They ask why my clothes are so fancy. They ask if I have any coins!_

They begin to shake Giovanni as hard as they can. Their acting like shaking him will make him drop coins. For a second I think this is where Giovanni dies. Then the man drops from the roof.

_It is so high. I think he will hurt himself. No! He lands on the other men. He pulls away his hands. Their necks are bleeding!_

Double murder in front of a kid huh? Was this just commonplace back then? Giovanni isn't even scared by this. But I guess being raised by Cesare Borgia probably desensitized the kid. Those memory nightmares probably helped too. The man walks up to me and crouches down to Giovanni's level.

He's wearing the strange hooded clothes like Perotto and the others.

_He says his name is Francesco. His clothes are strange, like a magician. He says not to be scared. I am not scared. I tell him I want to go with him._ _He asks me about the Apple. Do I know where it is? I tell him Papà hid it from me when he found out I took it outside. They do not let me play with it anymore._

I don't remember doing that. Why wasn't I showed those memories? Whatever the Apple did was important. Why would they show those other memories, his genetic dreams, and then not show the other times he had the apple?

But this conversation is probably more important than that at the moment.

_I do not know why, but I tell him I forgive him. He asks me to repeat myself. I do not remember what I said. He tells me he can take me to live with his Brothers. Only if that is what I want. It is! I ask him if he is a Sassin. He makes a funny face._

A sassin? Asassin? Assassin? Wait assassins? Like crusades assassins? These people were assassins? That order died when the Mongols attacked right? I have so much research to go over when this is over.

Francesco takes the dirty clothes from one of the men he killed. He wraps it around me.

_It stinks! We walk fast through the crowd. He has a horse waiting. He helps me climb up._

We are riding fast! He wasted no time getting as far from the city as possible.

_ I ask Francesco if I will ever see Zia again. He tells me it is my choice, but I have to keep secrets. Big secrets._

The world freezes just as the pair passes a hill.

**MEMORY PACK COMPLETE**

That's it?

What happens next? Does Giovanni become an assassin? What happens now?

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++EXITING DDS+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

I groaned as I removed the headpiece to its holster.

That explained nothing. Literally nothing.

What was the shroud? Consus? The fuck is Eagle vision?

But it made sense. The DDS was for snippets of memories. Not full sequences.

Those memories were probably fine and done with.

Then I heard a knocking at the door. I opened and saw nothing but a hanging flash drive on the doorknob. I picked it up and plugged it into my DDS. The screen flashed and said rebooting.

Did Gavina send me this?

Why didn't she just do this herself? Was she that worried about meeting me again?

Was I that good looking?

Then on the screen I saw a character rotating on the screen. It looked like the same man who spoke to Giovanni.

**Subject: Francesco **Vecellio

**Location: Italy**

**Time Period of Memories: 1501 - 1503 CE**

Huh.

Thanks Gavina.


End file.
